A Path to Happiness
by Lsquared1501
Summary: Along the road to defeating the First and Final Orders, Poe and Rey walk a path to finally find happiness after all of the loss and heartbreak.
1. Chapter 1

_Resistance Base, Ajan Kloss 35 ABY_

Poe Dameron had been certain they were dead, that every single Resistance member who had survived until that point would die in that hangar on Crait in the old Alliance outpost. Even after the long-lost Master Luke Skywalker, Jedi Knight, had miraculously appeared, Poe still felt they had been defeated. With no other exit, it didn't matter because they didn't even have a ship to escape on and as powerful as Master Skywalker was, he was still one man. It wasn't until Finn had suggested they go to fight with the Jedi that his brain had finally began working again and he realized that Master Skywalker wasn't there to rally them to battle, but to give them a chance to escape, if only they could find one.

And find one they had, but that moment of hope and relief had been dashed when Poe saw that the tunnel was caved in at the end. There was certainly not enough time for them to make an opening big enough to get out before Leia's brother could no longer provide a distraction for them. A deep despair overcame him then, more so than ever before. And then suddenly the rocks began shifting away, clearing a path. Poe was the first, Finn right behind him, to rush from the tunnel, to see _how _they were able to escape.

At first Poe just stood mesmerized by the sight of the floating rocks to then finally look past them to see a young woman in shades of gray and cream with dark, shoulder length hair, standing with an arm raised, clearly _commanding _the large stones around them. Bright sunlight had shone over the ridge as he fully took her in, illuminating her like an ethereal being. He'd been more stunned at the sight of her than he'd been at the rocks. For several moments, everyone had just stood looking at the miracle before them. Finn was the first to move, running toward their savior, both of them hugging each other. Their joy had been palpable. Poe had wanted to thank the woman, Rey, he'd gathered, whom he'd heard so much about from Finn and some from Leia. He'd realized the moment was not one to be interrupted between the reunited friends and decided he would find his moment later.

Later had come a few minutes after everyone had boarded the ship, everyone hugging and exclaiming their relief at being alive. Poe had turned around from a few of his fellow Resistance members to see Rey crouching down by BB-8. His droid had also gone on and on about his rescuer from Jakku and how she hadn't traded him for what must've been, from what he'd inferred, the most generous amount of ration portions she'd ever been offered. That alone made him grateful to her for the kindness she'd showed to his faithful astromech. Most people would've traded Beebee in a heartbeat for that much sustenance when in servitude like she'd been, always on the brink of starvation. Finn had talked about her, of course, and he'd been able to tell that Leia also had a high regard for the mysterious Rey. In all of his descriptions though, Finn had never once mentionedhow breathtakingly _beautiful_ Rey was.

Poe had been shocked by her beauty, and not just her outer, but her inner as well. It didn't matter that he'd only heard about her until he saw her on Crait. He could immediately feel the goodness and light inside of her. She shined like the brightest sun he'd ever seen, a warmth he'd never felt before enveloping his entire being as he'd gazed at her. It was like sinking into the waters of a hot spring on his home world of Yavin IV, something he'd often done in his youth before he'd left.

Poe had been somewhat hesitant to approach the beautiful young woman, even though it was like he couldn't wait another moment to officially meet her in the flesh. His body had practically been pulled toward her without his notice, like a magnet, his nerves almost getting the better of him. _Stop it, Poe! You're a high ranking officer in the Resistance and she's barely more than a girl, you can do this! _he'd told himself. His steps had been slow, giving him time to collect himself and gather his courage, breathing deeply for the semblance of a calm exterior. Poe had stood before her in awe, aware just enough to be careful not to show it too much. _It wouldn't be good for my reputation_, he'd thought in amusement.

Poe had introduced himself, thinking that he'd sounded like a complete idiot. It wasn't the first time they'd seen each other. He remembered with absolute clarity the look they'd shared after returning to D'Qar and Chewie brought an injured Finn from the Falcon. He hadn't been sure what to say to her so he'd followed Chewie to see that Finn was quickly admitted for treatment for his wounds. And they'd also been in the same room when R2-D2 and BB-8 had projected the completed map to Leia's brother, but they hadn't had the chance to meet before she and Chewie had left.

He remembered Rey had smiled at him and extended her hand back, saying, "I'm Rey."

"I know," was all that he'd said in reply, silently cursing himself a second later for _definitely_ sounding like an idiot. '_I know,' _who _says that?! _he'd screamed in his mind, wishing to the Maker that the floor of the Millennium Falcon would suddenly open up and eject him into space so he'd never have to face Rey ever again, thinking he couldn't come back from how monumentally stupid she must think he was. _So much for the suave and charming 'best pilot in the Resistance,' _he'd thought, inwardly cringing. Poe would be eternally grateful no one except Beebee had been within earshot to witness his humiliation.

Now it was a year later and Poe still felt like that bumbling fool whenever he was around her. Only, it'd gotten worse with time. And on top of that, he always felt a restless energy when he was around her, like insects were crawling under his skin and there was no way to get rid of them. But as unsettling a feeling as it was, it wasn't exactly unpleasant, and Poe couldn't decide if he actually _wanted _to get rid of it. It was quite the conundrum. Deep down, Poe knew what all of that indicated, but he'd kept it buried, not allowing himself to look too closely at the meaning. Because he was quite positively scared of what he would finally have to admit to himself if he did.

His mind wandered to the conversation he'd had with Leia not thirty standard minutes ago. He'd thought he was in trouble, having been summoned to the command center like he had been. He'd also been fairly certain that he hadn't done anything, lately anyway, that would earn him a reprimand. Nonetheless, Poe had prepared himself for a scolding of some kind as he joined Leia. She had been alone, something that hadn't boded well, he'd thought. Which is why what she'd said almost as soon as he'd entered the room had taken him completely off guard.

~~~

_"Commander Dameron, tell me what you know about Rey's character." _

_Poe blinked a few times, trying to make sure he'd understood what the general had said. His wits quickly returned and he said, "Rey is kind, fiercely loyal, and dedicated to help end this war." While all those were true, Poe could see it wasn't exactly what Leia was looking for so he racked his brain for what else Rey was and he immediately thought of their argument earlier and he knew it was what the general was talking about. "She's also _very_ stubborn." _

_"So what do you think she would do if I told her she couldn't leave to search for the Wayfinder?" Leia asked.  
_

_With absolute confidence he said, "She'd either talk Chewie into taking the Falcon with her or she'd 'borrow' another ship and leave when she thought everyone was asleep...or, that's what I'd do, anyway," he said with a grin. _

_"I have no doubt, Poe," Leia replied with a grin of her own. "Do you believe it wise to send her alone or only with Chewie?" _

_"Absolutely not. Who knows what kind of trouble the two of them could get into on their own!" He hadn't been able to help but think of the Porg infestation they were now dealing with since Chewie had let a number of them take up residence in the Falcon while they were on Ahch-To, which in turn had led to an even bigger number migrating onto Ajan Kloss since they bred rapidly. They were cute little creatures, Poe had to admit. "It would probably be best if Finn and I went. Probably Threepio and Beebee, too." He'd hate to leave his droid behind and Threepio, however annoying it could be sometimes, would probably come in handy with the droid's translation ablitlies. _

_"I agree, Poe. Please inform Finn of your departure plans. Rey, too, so that she doesn't try to sneak off," the general said with a smile. _

_Poe smiled and replied with a snappy, "Yes, Ma'am." _

_Leia waved a hand at him which he took as a dismissal and began turning around to leave, intending to find Finn then Rey. He'd been stopped by her voice. _

_"One more thing, Commander," her voice had been somewhat stern and her use of his _Commander _title had him bracing himself for the reprimand he'd originally expected upon his arrival. "I don't think I have to tell you how short life is. No one knows how and when this war will end, whether we will be victorious or not. We've already lost so many good people in our fight against the First Order. I'd hate to think any of them left this galaxy with very many regrets," Leia said cryptically. _

_"I hope not, General," Poe replied, perplexed at her statement. _

_"Go now, Poe. Good luck with this mission," Leia said with a smile. _

_"Thank you, Leia." _

~~~

Poe was now on his way to find Rey. He'd already spoken with Finn, who hadn't seemed all that surprised that they would be accompanying Rey on her mission. Finn had strode away quickly, with a determined look on his face tinged with a bit of worry. If Poe had to guess, he was on his way to find Rose to let her know he was leaving. Finn and Rose had been forming a tentative relationship ever since their escape from Crait. They both seemed wary to form an attachment as a war raged around them. It was a sentiment Poe understood all too well and mirrored. He pushed that aside for now, determined to find Rey, assuming she would be with the Falcon.

As he walked toward where the ship had been set down, Poe puzzled over the meaning behind Leia's words just before she'd told him to go. She was right that he knew life was short, thinking of his mother and his fallen fellow Resistance members, or that poeple dying with several regrets made their death more tragic. What he was having a hard time deciphering was _why _she had made a point to say that. He wasn't sure what he was supposed to do with it. Poe supposed he would know when he was meant to, though, whenever that was.

Poe made his way around the other grounded ships and rounded an X-wing to see Rey standing at the edge of the famous ship, a wrench in hand, repairing something or other. He felt a twinge of guilt, as it _was _his fault she was now having to work on the ship. He tried to tamp down the feeling with a rebuttal that _something_ was always needing fixed, it was quite an old ship, after all. He stopped, staying out of sight, just watching her work. She was concentrating on what she was doing, a calm and content look on her face as she worked.

It was as he watched Rey that he finally understood what Leia had meant to convey to him. Her words were a warning and advice at the same time. She wanted him to realize that closing himself off to any possibility of _something _happening between him and Rey was unfair to the both of them, especially if there was any chance that she returned his feelings. To be fair, she hadn't shown any outward signs that she might, but Poe mused that, like him, she might have doubts, that she might feel conflicted about beginning a relationship, or was wanting to direct her focus and energy on her training. Any of those reasons were sound, he knew that, but he figured that Leia was right to nudge him to approach her, to no longer let his fears control him.

Taking a deep breath, Poe prepared himself to go to Rey. He felt that at the moment he'd almost prefer to be climbing into his X-wing to face-off against the First Order in the air than admit his feelings to the young woman. _You're no coward, Poe Dameron, _he berated himself. He squared his shoulders and walked up to her, stopping a few feet from where she stood under the Millennium Falcon, wondering how the next few minutes would affect his life. She looked at him with a calm expression. There was no anger at him leftover from their earlier argument, there never was, just as his frustration with her was never true anger or lasted very long.

He was brought back to another memory. It was on the Falcon after their escape from Crait. The other members had gone off to the galley or bunk rooms to rest and mourn those they had most recently lost. It was a rare moment of peace as he, Rey, and Finn sat around the holochess table in the main common area. Poe hadn't been able to resist musing aloud that in the chance that he'd not been separated from Finn after crash-landing on Jakku, he would've met Rey days sooner. Rey's answer that she had learned not to dwell on the could-have-beens had been extremely wise for a person so young. Sometimes at night when Poe had trouble falling asleep he thought about what would be different if they had met on Jakku. Poe took another deep breath and took another step toward the young brunette who'd plagued his waking and sleeping thoughts more than he'd like to admit.

"Rey, can we talk?"

...

Rey quietly worked on repairs to the Falcon and it was helping to calm her troubled mind. It had been that way since her training session earlier that morning, since she'd had that vision as she'd run the training course. The vision had rattled her almost as much as the first one she'd had on Takodana a little over a year ago. She tried to tell herself it was because it had been so long since having a vision and it was disconcerting to come on so abruptly, not because of the contents. She knew it was a lie, but it was helping to keep her from dwelling too much on the images that had flashed across her mind in quick succession.

Her mood had brightened upon learning that Finn, Poe, and Chewie were back from their reconnaissance mission. Her relief and joy that they were unhurt was quickly dampened when she saw the damage the Falcon had sustained due to Poe light speed skipping. Rey knew it had been unfair of her to argue with him over it, but it had given her an outlet for the frustration she'd been feeling. She knew it was the only reason they were alive, but it still irked her the ship now needed so many repairs. The Millennium Falcon was her greatest link to Han and she wanted to take good care of it as a way to honor his memory. She might not have known him long or particularly well, but he'd come to mean a great deal to her in the short time she'd had with him.

It was the same with General Leia Organa. When she'd met her on D'Qar for the first time Rey instinctively knew she could trust the revered general and felt she would become very important to her, and she'd been right. Leia was the mother she had always hoped for and never had. And now Rey felt like she was letting her down. She knew that her combat skills with a lightsaber had greatly improved in the last year, even though she'd already been proficient with her quarterstaff from her years on Jakku. Her ability to use the Force had grown as well. She could see the pride Leia had for her dedication to learning and training in the ways of the Force. It was her lack of connecting to the Jedi of the past that had Rey feeling like she was disappointing her mentor and mother-figure. She felt like a failure all over again.

The news about the Wayfinder had given Rey a new sense of purpose. She had failed to turn Ben to the Light, and it still stung that she'd been so naive to think that she could, that she'd obviously misinterpreted her vision on Ahch-To so wrongly. It was her greatest and most humiliating moment of her life. She'd been so sure he would turn, had been sure when he'd killed Snoke to save her life. It had broken her heart to realize that he hadn't done it mainly to save her, but to seize the power for himself. Sure, he'd offered to share that power with her, but it wasn't what she wanted. There was no possibility Rey could've ever sacrificed the lives of her newfound friends, people who now felt like her family, to 'rule the galaxy' at the side of Kylo Ren.

Rey would be lying if her sole reason for being so hurt at Kylo not turning was because she felt it was what was needed to win the war against the First Order. She tried to deny it, but she'd come to realize that somehow she'd come to care for the man she desperately wanted Kylo Ren to be: Ben Solo. Her short time on the Supremacy had showed her that Ben Solo was most likely gone forever. Shutting the bond with him down before they'd left Crait was hard. The look on his face had broken her heart, her disappointment in him making her realize she needed to close herself off from him. It had been a year and sometimes she still felt the loss, no matter how irrational the feeling was. She was so scared of how people would react to the revelation that she had that kind of bond, even if closed, with their enemy that she hadn't dared to tell anyone, not even Leia. The secrecy and knowledge that she was keeping something so momentous from her family was slowly crushing her, weighing her spirit down into despair.

The only times it would not affect her so much was when she was spending time with Finn, Poe, and Rose. Rey had found a wonderful friend in the young mechanic, finding comfort in the companionship of another female her own age. It was nice when they found the time to relax and feel like normal people, if only for a short time. It was something Rey had never had, and she found she greatly enjoyed it. Finn had become her brother and never tired of spending time with him. Then there was Poe. It was a bit funny and strange, but she even enjoyed her spats with him. While she would be well and truly annoyed sometimes, like today, it was never a serious argument and never threatened to end their friendship.

It had taken a long time for Rey to figure out the reason behind why she derived enjoyment from arguing with Poe. That's not normally how a person felt about fighting with someone. To say that she'd been taken completely by surprise by the reason was the understatement of the century. She liked fighting with him because she liked him, the sentiment growing for several months now, and in a way that was as different than the feelings she'd ever had for anyone else in her life. In the beginning, after she'd come across the realization, it had been fairly easy to ignore the feelings. It had been more difficult in the last few weeks, though.

Rey had been able to feel that her time of sitting on the sidelines and focusing on her Jedi training was about to come to an end. And she'd been right. With the information coming to light that Emperor Palpatine was indeed still alive and the existence of the Wayfinder she'd read about was confirmed. Every fiber of her being told her she needed to find the second one and they could end this war once and for all. The others were against her, she knew it. And she knew it was because it would be dangerous and they worried for her, not that they didn't believe in her, but she'd already decided that she _would _leave to search for it, with or without permission. Chewie had already agreed to go with her and as soon as this last repair was finished, she would try to get some sleep and then leave at first light.

She'd been so focused on her work that Rey hadn't been immediately aware of Poe's presence until he had walked up to her. _Some Jedi I am, _she thought in frustration, upset that she'd not been able to feel someone coming toward her. While Poe meant her no harm, it wasn't a good thing she hadn't been able to sense him, especially if it _had _been someone with intentions to attack her.

"Rey, can we talk?" Poe's voice was steady as he asked his question. It was devoid of its normal cocky nature, having a bit of a nervous energy instead. Rey wasn't sure if that was a bad thing or not.

She turned to him and laid her tool on the rolling workstation at her side. "Sure," she said, wiping any grease that might be on her hands on a cloth that'd been tucked into her belt as she spoke. She looked at him expectantly, wondering what he wanted to talk about.

Poe swallowed, looking like he was at a loss for words for the first time in a long time since she'd met him. If she hadn't been able to feel the nervousness coming from him she probably would've laughed at the idea that the confident Poe Dameron couldn't speak what was on his mind.

...

_Outskirts of Mustafar_

_"Don't do this, Ben...Please don't go this way." _

Kylo Ren's eyes snapped open from his meditative state. He'd just left the Mustafar System after taking the Wayfinder from his grandfather's citadel. He was now on his way to Exegol, to defeat Palpatine once and for all. He was not going to let all that he had done to become the Supreme Leader and rightful leader of the galaxy be for naught just because a remnant of the old Empire had been hiding in the shadows all of this time.

Ever since the crushing blow that had been suffered on Crait, Kylo had a deep down feeling like something was not right. He'd never been able to pinpoint _what _was wrong, though. During his time to himself, he'd taken to meditating more and more often. It would give him a sense of peace. The feeling of calmness and order would only last a few minutes, though. He would soon be back to the chaos inside his mind that was becoming harder and harder to quiet. So far, Kylo had been able to hide his inner turmoil, he'd always been adept at it, but lately his mind practically screamed at him, and he was worried Hux would use it against him. It was no secret General Armitage Hux wanted his position of leadership, and was most likely planning a coup against him now.

Knowing that he was on his way to take care of what he felt was the most pressing issue, Palpatine, Kylo had felt the chaos mounting in his mind. Deciding he needed as clear a head as he could have before facing the old Emperor, he'd taken up the position to meditate and began the arduous task of emptying his mind. It had been working, a sense of calm infusing him when suddenly he'd felt a spike of what he recognized as a paralyzing fear. He knew immediately it wasn't his own; it was Rey's. He was concerned about what had caused that fear when he suddenly heard her voice in his head. It was as if she'd been standing right in front of him.

The words Kylo heard were the words she'd spoken in a heartbroken tone on the Supremacy; "Don't do this, Ben...Please don't go this way." He'd beseechingly asked her to join him. He was sure it was the closest to begging another person for something in more years than he could remember. The need to have Rey at his side was something so deep and primal that he was shocked at its potency. Her calling him by his given name had ripped through his spirit, pulling him apart from all sides. It had almost made him give into her pleas to call a halt to the fleet's attack on the Resistance. He'd been so close, but then the image of the warped and half-melted helmet of his grandfather had shown before his eyes and he remembered his vow that he would finish what Darth Vader had started. He _would _bring peace to the galaxy, but he would forge his own path, with or without Rey.

And now it had been twelve long months since Kylo had last felt her presence, and he was beginning to regret that decision. The first few months after the battle of Crait, it had been easy for him to ignore their closed bond. Every time he felt the tiniest hint of missing it, he would remind himself that she'd rebuffed him and that he didn't need her. As the months passed, however, he found himself not only missing their connection, but was craving it. He'd finally given in five months ago and tried to initiate the bond himself. He'd only come upon a wall in his effort to reach her. As his attempts increased in frequency and force, the thicker the wall became. It was so solid now that Kylo was fairly certain she no longer could feel him trying to contact her.

Which is why it had shocked him so much that he'd felt her so suddenly. The opening in the bond had been so quick that he was sure Rey hadn't even been aware that it had. And then it was gone just as fast as it had come, barely enough time for him to feel she had been frightened to her very core. He'd felt the blind panic and then nothing. He couldn't help but wonder what it was that had made her feel that way. Kylo knew it wasn't because she was hurt, that would've been a different feeling altogether. The Resistance Base hadn't been found, as far as he knew, so he didn't think she was under attack either. It had to be something else then.

The only thing Kylo could attribute it to was that Rey had seen a vision and whatever it was, that had been what scared her. Of its own volition, his heart broke, a feeling of desperation in his urge to want to help her overcoming him. _She didn't want me, _he reminded himself in a bitter voice. If she's worked so hard to keep him out for this long, she wouldn't want his help now. So Kylo aggressively pushed his thoughts of Rey and what was happening with her to the side. It would do no good to dwell on it and it was a distraction he could ill afford at the moment. He needed to be solely focused on defeating Palpatine, so he resumed his meditative posture and returned his mind to the task at hand.

**So I know that a lot of people, myself included, are Reylo shippers. This, however, is not a fix-it fic. This will be a Damerey story, but it sets up, in my opinion, how Rey could kiss Ben yet still end up with Poe. The reason I've chosen to put them together is because they both deserve some much needed happiness after everything the'd gone through and I felt they would be a good match. Mainly because they reminded me so much of how Han and Leia acted in the first trilogy. Plus, I just love the idea of them as a couple. I'll follow the movie fairly closely, but I'm definitely taking out the whole part where Poe tried to rekindle his romance with Zorii Bliss. It obviously doesn't fit with my story. I hope you enjoy what I envision as a future for Poe and Rey post TROS. Also, my life is pretty chaotic, but I'll try to update as often as I can. Feedback is always welcome. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Rey could feel a mixture of emotions emanating from Poe. They were swirling around him so quickly that she could barely get a sense of one before another manifested and then changed again. The ones she could definitely pick up on were determination, nervousness, fear, and hope. She wondered what in the galaxy he could want to talk about that would cause such a reaction from him. In all the time that she'd known the self-assured (that was putting it lightly) pilot, she'd never felt this much emotional upheaval from him when they were not facing a life or death situation together. Which, thankfully, had not happened in some time.

She gave him a few moments to gather his thoughts, but when he stayed silent, she decided to help him along. "Is something wrong?" she asked.

Poe swallowed nervously and shook his head. He looked past her, to the Falcon, then back to her. "How are the repairs going?"

It was obviously an attempt to stall at what he actually wanted to talk about, but Rey felt like this was his way to build up to the real subject, so she would humor him. "Good. There wasn't as much damage as I initially thought. Chewie and I got a better idea of what we were dealing with, after we got the fires extinguished, that is." She gave him a lopsided grin, trying to lighten to the mood.

Poe just nodded, not taking the bait. His nervous energy practically radiated off of him and it was actually starting to worry her. Rey was about to ask him to get to the point, afraid that he might have a stroke if his heart rate, she could actually sense it, got any faster, when he spoke.

"I'm sorry you're having to do extra work on the ship. I didn't intend to bring it back in such bad condition." There was sincerity in every word. Poe's lack of his usual cocky attitude was actually beginning to worry Rey.

"It's all right, Poe. It's not like you had a choice. She's just old, she still holds up decently, but not like she used to. Beside, if you hadn't done the skipping, you wouldn't have come back. That's worth any damage. At least, to me it is," Rey said, trying not to let her emotions get the better of her. She tried not to think that she could've lost two more very important people to her that day.

Poe looked at her, gazing deeply into her eyes. Rey saw an emotion she couldn't quite name before he swiftly hid it. "I would've helped you fix it, if you would've waited."

She shrugged. "I needed something to keep my hands," _and my mind_, "busy, so it was no bother. That was the last one, anyway. Chewie did a lot of work, with help from Rose, earlier, so she's ready to fly when she needs to go out again." _Like in the morning. _Poe didn't need to know that, though. "I gave Beebee a thorough look-over, too. He's fine," she said, wanting him to know that she didn't just care about the damage to the Falcon, that she cared about his droid.

Rey felt Poe's mood shift to amusement. "Well, it's the least you could do, since it was you who dropped that tree on him," he said as he grinned at her.

Rolling her eyes, Rey said, "It was unintentional, and he's no worse for wear, so I think we can let it go." She waved her hand through the air, as if to emphasize the 'letting it go' part.

"Then you can't be annoyed at me for bringing the Falcon back on fire. As you said, it saved our lives. And I forgive you for yelling at me when I did nothing wrong."

Rey narrowed her eyes at his nonchalant and superior tone and his implication that she'd been the one to overreact. "I never said you were blameless." Any other person would've heard the danger from Rey's tone and backed immediately and swiftly away. Poe was not just _any _person and was never one to back down from danger. In fact, he ran headlong into danger, usually with a grin on his face.

"Hey, now! I didn't say that. Maker, why can't you accept my apology like a normal person?" he asked in exasperation.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Rey's voice rose as anger began to rise within her at his insult.

Poe looked like he wanted to pull his hair out. "Without turning it into an argument. And, ya know, gracefully?"

Rey gasped. _Oh, the nerve of the man! _She threw her hands up in the air in frustration as she stalked away from him, desperately wanting to get away from Poe before a true argument could ensue. She strode up the ramp with purposeful steps and slammed her hand on the button to lift it, needing distance from the infuriating pilot. The blood roaring in her ears prevented her from hearing Poe's indignant shout and his quick footsteps to follow her onto the Falcon.

"Rey!" His shout stopped her from continuing to her bunk room. She turned to look at him, incredulous that he'd not taken her walking _away_ from him as a hint she was done with their conversation_. _

"What are you doing?!" she yelled back.

"We weren't finished!" he yelled in return.

...

Poe wanted to throw his own hands in the air. _Why was she so _difficult? he asked himself as Rey walked away from him without another word. He wasn't going to just let her _dismiss _him like that so he followed her, jumping up onto the ramp as it began to ascend. _Oh, no she doesn't! _

He was surprised that Rey didn't turn to acknowledge his pursuit of her, that she just continued around the walkway, to her bunk, he assumed.

"Rey!" he shouted at her, accomplishing his goal to get her to stop.

"What are you doing?!" she yelled at him after she'd turned to face him.

"We weren't finished!" he yelled back. "You can't just stalk away from a conversation." _More like a fight, _he thought, but that was just semantics.

"I can't? Well, I did! Or are you so thick-headed you can't figure out that me walking away _was _the end of our conversation?" she asked, not bothering to keep the sarcasm from lacing every word.

Poe now stalked up to her, stopping with only about half a foot of space separating them. "Rey," he ground out in frustration. "You can't put words in my mouth, get mad at me, and then walk off. It's irrational. And not to mention rude!"

"I didn't realize it was protocol to insult someone while trying to apologize. Forgive me for not knowing the nuances of normal social interactions," she said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

Poe was speechless. Why did this woman have to make everything so _kriffing _difficult?! He wanted to shout some more at her, but he knew that would get him nowhere, except making a bigger mess of everything. _Why didn't I just tell her we were going with her to Pasaana and leave it at that?_ he asked himself.

They stood facing each other, obviously at an impasse. Both Poe and Rey were red-faced and breathing hard with the effort to remain as calm as they were. The silence was bearing down on them. Poe was about to leave, find Chewie and tell him about him and Finn going with them when he was distracted by Rey's gaze flitting down to his lips then back up to his eyes.

_Oh, kriff, _he thought as he threw all caution to the wind. Poe gently grabbed Rey's upper arms and pulled her to him so he could press his lips against hers. She was stiff and didn't respond. He immediately let go of her and stepped away, shame and guilt coursing through him at what he could only assume she saw as him assaulting her.

"I'm sorry, Rey. I shouldn't have done that," he apologized, unable to look her in the eye.

Poe was taking another step back, intending to exit the ship as fast as humanly possible when his back suddenly hit the wall behind him. He looked up to see Rey basically charging at him, with a look he normally would've thought meant she was about to attack. Which was why he was completely shocked to then feel her lips crushing his in a bruising kiss. His surprise only lasted another moment before he kissed her back, wrapping his arms around her so her body was flush against his. Rey moaned into his mouth and Poe thought he'd died and gone to any Heaven that might exist as the sound vibrated throughout his entire body. She _was _attacking him, just not in the way he'd thought. He _much _preferred this version of attack. He grinned, deepening the kiss, their tongues dancing to a rhythm as old as the galaxy.

**Sorry about the cliffhanger, but anticipation just makes it better, right? ;) Feedback is always welcome! **


	3. Chapter3

In his thirty-three years, Poe Dameron had come across many species, learning about their customs and beliefs. It was always fascinating to hear how their cultures differed. There'd been several times he'd been awed at the different and beautiful descriptions of what awaited someone in the afterlife. It was a subject Poe had, on a personal level, never really thought about; he was too busy trying to survive to think on whether he would go to a Heaven or Hell, and what wherever he ended up would be like.This wasn't exactly a topic he'd have on his mind at a time such as then, but he couldn't stop the thoughts. He was certain that if by some miracle he'd go to a Heavenly afterlife, this is what it would feel like.

Rey's lips against his felt like the softest material he'd ever felt as they battled for control of the kiss. Poe could tell that she was inexperienced, but he couldn't care less; he'd never been less concerned about anything in his life. In that moment, all that mattered was that Rey kept kissing him and never stopped. The Resistance, the First Order, the Wayfinder, Kylo Ren, it could all go to hell and it wouldn't bother him one iota. It had been a very long time since he'd felt that way.

_Maker, help me! _Poe beseeched the galaxy as he fought to control his body. It had been quite some time, well over a year, since he'd been with a woman and his body was running rampant with his long suppressed desire for Rey. He felt like a adolescent who was just learning about his body's needs and was unable to restrain himself. His self-chastisement was interrupted by her pulling away from him. He opened his eyes to see her looking at him, vulnerability in her eyes. Poe was worried that she might have changed her mind.

"Poe," she began quietly, hesitantly, "I—I've never done this before."

Poe's heart softened and he smiled at her. "It's okay, honey, I'll take care of you," he said reassuringly.

She smiled back in what he recognized as relief. He vowed that he would make this as pleasurable as possible as he could for her. They leaned toward each other again, but Poe calmed the frenzied, passionate kissing, opting to set a slower pace. Periodically opening his eyes to see where he was going, he steadily walked her backwards until they come to the bunk room she occupied when on the _Falcon_. He paused to hit the button to open the door, taking the opportunity to take a large breath. Desire simmered in Rey's eyes as she stared at him. She surprised him when she grabbed the collar of his shirt, yanking him forward, fusing their lips together once again as she backed into the room, pulling him with her. Poe nearly stumbled, but he quickly righted himself.

_Get it together, man! _he chided himself. _He _was the one with the experience, _he _was the one supposed to be guiding her through this. He found it flattering and arousing that she obviously wanted him as much as he wanted her, but he was determined to not rush this. The first time for her would hurt and he wanted to make sure she was as ready for him as she could be, hopefully to lessen the pain as much as he could. Poe felt like it was his responsibility to show her how good making love could be, that he wasn't some selfish bastard only wanting to fulfill his pleasure. Rey was his priority.

Poe slowly undid her belt and let it fall to the floor with a soft thumping sound. He guided her to sit on the bunk to their right and knelt before her, removing her boots and socks. They didn't speak, but they didn't need to, just looking into each other's eyes every few seconds. The atmosphere surrounding them was calm, yet charged with passion. It was strong and heady, and something Poe had never felt before. It was certainly more than lust. He pulled on the string in the waistband of her leggings to loosen them and stood again, pulling her up with him, the leggings sliding down to the floor. She held onto his hands as she stepped out of them. She lifted her arms as he pulled her tunic over her head and he dropped it. Rey was standing before him, clothed only in her beige breast band and underwear. Poe had never seen a being more beautiful than the ethereal goddess in front of him.

Rey stepped toward him and began unbuttoning his shirt while he let his own belt drop to the floor. Her nimble fingers made quick work of the small buttons and he shrugged out of it. The sleeveless shirt he wore underneath was soon dispatched from his body as well. He urged her to sit back down as he removed his footwear, then his pants to leave him in his black undershorts. Thinking it might help keep her at ease, he decided to leave on the few garments they still wore for the time being.

"Lie back," Poe said.

She did so, pulling on the band holding her hair in her usual three buns, shaking it to fan out around her head. Poe crawled into the bunk and stretched his body out along side hers, his back against the wall, propping himself up on his right elbow. He rested his left hand on her stomach, feeling her quiver in what was probably nerves and anticipation. At least he hoped there was some anticipation.

"If I do anything you don't like, tell me and I'll stop, okay?" Poe said.

Rey nodded. She lifted her right hand and brushed a few stray curls away from his forehead, only to have them promptly fall right back where they'd been. She smiled and cupped his cheek. "I trust you, Poe," she whispered.

Poe felt his heart melt at her trust in him and leaned down to kiss her again.

...

In her relatively short life, Rey was no stranger to many feelings. Exhaustion, abandonment, hunger, determination, fear, hopelessness, disappointment, physical and emotional pain. Lust and desire, however, were new to her. She'd felt attraction for _Ben, _but it quickly became apparent that Ben Solo was entirely eclipsed by Kylo Ren and therefore she _had_ to have misinterpreted what he felt for her after the events on the _Supremacy. _

It was different with Poe. There was no possibility of mistaking what he felt for her. He wanted her and she wanted him, plain and simple. And despite that their relationship had always been rocky and filled with turbulence, Rey knew she wanted to take this next step with him, that this was more than mere desire. She was ready to be loved and she wanted Poe to be that man. There was no one she trusted more to introduce her to physical intimacy.

Poe's lips were soft and gentle against hers. She took the time to just enjoy the sensation and slowly ran her fingers through his soft curls. Rey loved his hair. Some might be bothered that the graying strands showed their age difference, approximately the difference between Han and Leia, but she didn't care about that one bit, just as they hadn't. The gray was a testament that he was fighting for something he believed in; making the galaxy a peaceful, better place for everyone. It was all right with her if that dedication gave him a prematurely older appearance. She thought it gave him a distinguished look and actually found it quite appealing. _Sexy even, _she thought with an inward grin.

The reassurance that Poe would be gentle with her was greatly appreciated by Rey. She'd heard several stories of selfish men when it came to sexual relations and it had been an act she'd never before been interested in. She was usually too tired at the end of the day anyway to think much past eating whatever portions she had earned and going to sleep. There were the times she'd gone to bed later than she usually would, opting to practice flying in the repaired flight simulator to hone her piloting skills, but that was the only indulgence she'd ever allowed herself. There had been male scavengers who'd offered to "partner" with her, but it was at a price she was unwilling to pay: her body. It had disgusted her.

The thought of being with Poe in this way didn't disgust her, though. Rey wanted—no, she _craved—_for his hands to touch her body. She was desperate for it. His hand was calloused, but not uncomfortably rough as he slid it along her arm to her neck and it made her shiver, goosebumps raising along her skin in its wake. He cupped the back of her neck, leaning down to kiss her again and again. She was lost in the sensation that was his tongue, which felt like velvet, caressing hers that she couldn't imagine anything could feel better than that. Rey was soon proven wrong!

Rey's belly fluttered with nerves, but her core ached in a way she thought she would never experience. All this time she'd been denying her feelings, only to finally give in; it felt like so incredibly good. Not to mention a relief to her mind that had been struggling, with everything else weighing her down, to repress her growing attachment for the cocky pilot. It also felt like a physical weight had been lifted from her shoulders. Her very being knew it was _right _to be with Poe and had finally found the assuagement it desperately needed.

Poe's arm circling to her back brought her mind back to the monumental step they were taking. His hand brushed at the clasps holding her breast band around her and she didn't display the least bit of trepidation. He deftly unclasped it and unwound it from her body, Rey raising up so he could toss it aside. _He's _really _good at throwing clothes, _she thought, almost giggling. The dim overhead lights of the bunk illuminated her body to him and, belatedly, she felt a shyness creep over her, pink tinging her cheeks. She almost covered her breasts from his view, but she didn't, reiterating her trust in him.

"Oh, Rey, you're so beautiful," Poe said. She could clearly detect the reverence in his tone. No one had ever looked at her the way he did.

"So are you," she said, running her hand over his bare chest. Rey was delighted to feel his shudder at her touch. It was gratifying to know she affected him just as much as he affected her.

Poe grinned. "I feel like I should take offense at being called 'beautiful,' as men usually like to be called handsome, but I find myself unable to bring myself to succumb to it. I will, however, take the compliment."

Rey laughed in response. "As cocky as ever, I see."

Poe smirked. "Always."

He dipped his head and nipped at her right shoulder with his teeth. It sent a lighting bolt of desire straight to her core. His lips continued a path downward until he reached her nipple, circling around it until it became a hardened peak. _Oh, Maker, _she thought, the sensation of his tongue on her breast making it difficult to breathe. Poe spent an indeterminate amount of time at her breast before he trailed his tongue to the other, lavishing the same attentions. She could feel her sex flooding with moisture and began squirming at his ministrations.

Rey jumped slightly when she felt his roughened hand dip past the waistband of her underwear, skimming along the entrance to her womanhood.

"Is this all right?" he asked, a little unsure.

Not trusting herself to speak, the nerves getting the better of her, Rey nodded. Despite her inability to find her voice, she was eager to find out what came next.

Tentatively Poe parted her folds and ran a finger along her sex, coating his fingers in her essence. Rey's body reacted with a tremble and she couldn't stop the moan that escaped. He inserted one finger into her entrance and she felt her inner walls clench around him. She heard Poe's sharp intake of breath and she only had a moment to wonder at the why when his thumb found a little nub and she was left momentarily incoherent when he pressed down on it. She gasped.

Poe consistently worked his finger in and out of her tight channel while his thumb took turns pressing and swirling around her nub. She writhed and whimpered. It felt as if a cord inside her was being pulled in opposite directions, tightening to the point it could no longer hold itself together. With a hard press of Poe's thumb, the cord snapped and the pleasure she felt peaked, her back arching from the bunk as a long drawn-out _ooohhh _was wrenched from her.

Rey's body went boneless and she fell back down, no thought other than how utterly amazing she currently felt occupying her mind. _That was incredible! _she thought. It was no wonder people engaged in this activity as often as they did, whether they were in a relationship or not. She came down from the feeling of floating to feel Poe nuzzling her neck.

"Still with me, honey?" he asked.

Rey giggled. That seemed like the most inane question she'd ever been asked in her life.

"I'm always with you," she said softly.

Poe's look of tenderness threatened to overwhelm Rey. He'd just given her a most wonderous gift and although she could feel his need straining against her hip, he was ever the gentleman and making sure she was okay. Her heart practically melted at his selfless thoughtfulness. Poe might be an incorrigible flirt and wasn't always the best at taking orders or being patient, but at the root, he was a caring and compassionate man. Perhaps one of the best men she'd ever encountered in her life. Finn would be another, but she didn't have the same feelings for him as she did for Poe. Finn would always be the brother she'd never had.

"Come here," Rey said, pulling him atop her. If Poe was surprised by her sudden demand, he didn't show it. Instead, he kissed her while balancing his weight between his knees and his forearms on either side of her head.

He pulled back and looked into her eyes. "Are you ready?" Poe asked.

Never more certain of anything in her life, Rey replied with a heartfelt, "Yes."

"Pull your legs up a little," he said. Rey complied, Poe guiding her legs up until her feet were flat and he was cradled between her thighs. At some point, she had no idea when, the last two remaining articles had been removed—_when had that happened? _she asked herself—from their bodies and there was not a single impediment standing between them.

_This is it, this is really happening, _she thought. Rey realized that her nerves were gone. She was ready to be his.

Poe took his shaft in hand and lined it up with her entrance and slowly began to push inside. It was a foreign sensation, but one she welcomed. Her walls were slick and there was no resistance. At least, not until she could feel his progress halted by a barrier she had no idea existed. Before she could think more on it, he broke through the barrier with a swift surge forward. She felt a pinch of pain and inhaled sharply. He immediately went still, and began peppering her cheeks with kisses, whispering words of endearment and apology. After the pain had subsided into a dull ache, Rey felt a feeling of completeness as she was filled by Poe.

Rey brought her hands up to comb her fingers through his dark curls and kissed him, licking his upper lip. Poe opened to her and tangled his tongue with hers. Gently, Poe pulled out of her channel and slowly pushed back inside. Again and again he repeated this motion, eventually increasing his tempo. He never stopped kissing her as he made love to her. She swallowed his groans and the vibration radiated throughout her entire her body. There was nothing but the sound of skin moving against skin, the rustling of the blanket as their bodies moved in sync, and the loud breathing echoing in the small room.

In rapid succession, quiet grunts began to escape from Poe and he broke off their kiss so he could shift his body enough that he could bring his hand back to the juncture of her thighs, once again finding what Rey would always think of as her 'bud of pleasure'. It was all too much and Rey cried out his name, her body going limp. Poe's movements became erratic and with one final thrust he practically roared her name, a hot liquid spilling deep inside her. He collapsed on top of her before quickly rolling to his side, presumably so he wouldn't crush her with his weight. They both were quiet as they breathed heavily.

In her post-orgasmic, a term she would learn later, state-of-mind, Rey swore she's felt all the sound being sucked from the room for a few moments, very reminiscent of how it felt when her bond with Kylo Ren was being initiated. Thinking that the Force would never, in a million years, connect them in a moment like that, one that should belong only to her and Poe, she dismissed the notion and basked in the afterglow of making love with Poe. She'd never felt more wonderful in her life.

...

Kylo Ren was, once again, pacing in his quarters on the _Steadfast_. His mind was whirring, trying to absorb the information that had been brought to his attention after his sojourn to Exegol. Information that was relayed by none other than Sheev Palpatine, _the _former Emperor of the Galatic Empire; the man responsible for the murder of millions of lives throughout the galaxy for decades. And he was _still _doing it from beyond the grave, pulling the strings from the shadows. Kylo had never felt more manipulated than he did when the _mostly dead _Sith Lord revealed _he _was behind the facade of Snoke, the being responsible for poisoning his mind and soul for as long as he could remember. Kylo had been so tempted to end it there and then; to assert his claim to rule once and for all. It hadn't been the time and he had other, more important, concerns to attend to.

And the chief concern was Rey. Rey who wasn't just "a nobody from nowhere." Kylo knew she had always been _somebody, _but a Palpatine was definitely not what he'd been expecting. That explained the raw power she'd exhibited. How she could not only push him from her head but also break into his, all the while not _knowing _what she was doing. It had actually scared him that she had that much power. Other than his uncle, Kylo had never met a more force-sensitive being as powerful as him. It was terrifying and exciting all at the same time. That's why he'd wanted Rey at his side _so_ badly.

It wasn't her power that had drawn Kylo to Rey, either. He couldn't deny that her power, even as untrained as she was, had appealed to him. It was more _her _than anything else. He had been intrigued when he'd been told that the BB unit they were looking for had gotten away on Jakku with the traitor Stormtrooper and a mysterious girl. Then he'd come face-to-face with her on Takodana. When he'd looked at her face for the first time, after he'd gotten past her beauty, he'd immediately known she was going to be someone important; he just had no idea how true that thought would prove to be. Rey had been so frightened when he'd held her body still with the Force; her fear at her utter helplessness had permeated into his own soul, reminding him of those paralyzing few seconds after he'd awoken to see his beloved uncle and Master standing over him with an ignited lightsaber before he'd finally been able to react.

Kylo had quickly brushed aside the remembered fear from long ago and had pushed inside Rey's mind just far enough to know he had a legitimate reason to not just kill her and take her with him back to the _Finalizer. _It had been an obvious mistake later, but how was he to know she was strong enough to not only resist him but also able to escape using the Force. Snoke had been brutal in his punishment and it had only reinforced the lesson that Kylo could not exhibit that arrogance and hubris again. He had shown mercy—_weakness—_when the Resistance had been evacuating from D'Qar and he was unable to fire after feeling his mother's presence on the bridge of the _Raddus_. He'd been momentarily incensed that another TIE pilot had fired, but it had quickly passed after a strong mental shake, telling himself to remember _where _he was and what he was meant to be doing: _fighting _the Resistance, who was led by his mother and was therefore his enemy.

With every encounter with Rey since then, Kylo felt a magnetized pull toward her, whether in person or through the bond. At first he'd been unwilling to kill her on Starkiller Base, but after she began to best him, Kylo Ren!, the grandson of the great Darth Vader and nephew of the legendary Luke Skywalker, apprentice of Supreme Leader Snoke. His rage had gotten the better of him and he'd lost further control of the duel. He was sure that if the planet hadn't been literally coming apart and separated them she would have killed him. It had been a sobering thought and one that Snoke had not let him forget. Hux, the insufferable bastard, hadn't said anything disparaging, but the loathsome man didn't have to, his condescending sneer and hate-filled eyes said it all.

To say that Kylo had had no idea what was happening when he first felt her presence when he was in the medbay and then shocked at seeing her later was quite the understatement. He'd not been able to see her surroundings, just as she'd not seen his, but he'd seen and felt her as clearly as if she were aboard the _Supremacy _with him. It was bewildering and he had started researching what it meant. It took him a lot of time to find out _why _they could see each other the way they'd been able to, and it wasn't until after the battle on Crait that he found they were the prophesied dyad. All he knew, though, after he'd taken Rey to Snoke's throne room and she'd refused to submit and he'd been ordered to kill her, had heard Snoke admit to bridging their minds to trick them and berate him for his _weaknesses, _he'd been fed up and was unwilling to take her life. He'd felt it was time to take control of his own life. And to find out that it had _all_been a manipulation was infuriating!

Kylo was tired of being someone else's puppet! He wanted to be the master of his future and he wanted Rey in that future! After months of yearning for her, he could finally admit that he wanted Rey as a man desired a woman, not only as his co-ruler. He wanted her at his side _and_ in his bed. Dreams plagued him at night. Dreams where she waited for him among his scarlet, silk sheets, her eyes intense as she watched him undress, beckoning to him without words as she waited for him to take her. Dreams where they trained together, only to end up in a sweaty tangle of limbs upon the floor because their desire had been too strong to wait the time it would take to get to _their_ quarters. Dreams where he found it erotic to watch her give orders to her inferiors while dressed head-to-toe in black.

Desire surged through Kylo's body, making his blood crackle and sizzle like his lightsaber. It wasn't the first time, but this time felt different. But why? It was much more intense than ever before. It took several moments before it finally dawned on him that he wasn't just feeling his desire, but hers. As suddenly as it had happened the first time, he saw Rey. She was laying flat on her back and her hair was fanned around her head; her eyes were closed and she was panting heavily, an expression of sheer pleasure on her face. It didn't even look like she was aware that he was there. He didn't want to watch this, to see her experience pleasure with someone who wasn't him, so he slammed the bond closed so fast and hard that he felt like someone had physically knocked him on the head.

Pure, unadulterated fury overcame him. It was so potent that the Kylo Ren of a year ago would be searing through the walls of his quarters with his lightsaber and cutting down anyone unfortunate enough to cross his path without a second thought. If he had not gained the control that he had in the last year, that's exactly what he would've been doing. Instead, he paced, simultaneously trying to scrub the image from his mind and trying to figure out _who_ Rey had been with. At first, he thought it was the traitor, FN-2187. That alone made his blood boil further. It had been obvious he cared for her, if the way he'd yelled her name when Kylo had knocked her out on Starkiller was any indicator. But, no, he didn't think it was the ex-Stormtrooper, the other presence had felt more...familiar, he thought. In the few seconds he'd been there, now that he analyzed the encounter further and with the tinniest bit of a clearer mind, Kylo realized he knew the force signature of who was with Rey. He stopped dead in his tracks as the answer came to him. It was none other than the man who'd once been his childhood friend: Poe Dameron. Every single object of glass on his level of the _Supremacy _shattered in the surge of anger that overcame him.

**Sorry it took so long to post a new chapter. Hope everyone is staying safe out there! **


	4. Chapter 4

Poe collapsed onto his back and laid still, the only movement he made was his chest rising and falling rapidly as he heaved for oxygen. There were absolutely no thoughts being processed in his brain for several moments, everything lost in the orgasmic bliss he was currently experiencing. All he could do was thank the Maker over and over that life, the Force, Fate—whatever the hell it was—had brought this truly magnificent woman into his life. His heartbeat and breathing were just starting to even out when Rey shot upright in the bunk and he felt his heart sink.

_Kriff, _he thought. Poe had hoped that they would've been able to get a snuggle—a post-sex act he actually enjoyed—in and maybe a few hours of sleep before the inevitable regret Rey would feel manifested. No such luck, however. He wasn't sure what he could say that would make her feel better, or if there _was_ anything he could say, at the very least not making it worse, but he had to try. Otherwise, this mission was going to be extremely awkward.

"Poe!" Rey practically shouted, "we have to hurry!" She swung her body around so that her feet were on the floor and she bent over to pick up her tunic, not even bothering with her breast band. She was struggling with the garment her hands were shaking so badly. Poe didn't need the Force to know that she was panicking. "If we can get to Doctor Kalonia, maybe she can stop it from happening. I just hope she's not too upset we're waking her up at a late hour for _this!" _

Poe was sure he'd never been more confused in his life. _Harter? What did Harter have to do with anything?_ he was asking himself. Before he could verbally voice the question, Rey was looking over her shoulder at him, her eyes wide with definite panic. He sat up and touched her shoulder; he was infinitely glad when she didn't flinch at the contact or shrug his hand off. _That's something, at least, _he thought in relief at knowing she was okay with him still touching her. In that touch, though, he could feel her trembling, and not in a good way, and he became worried why Rey was frantically trying—unsuccessfully—to pull her tunic over her head.

"Rey, please calm down. Tell what's wrong; why do we need to go see Harter?" Poe asked in as soothing a tone as he could manage with his own nerves beginning to rise, her hysteria putting him on edge.

Rey looked at Poe as if he was the dumbest creature in the galaxy. "Poe! We're in the middle of a war, do you really think _this _is the best environment to create and bring a child into?" she asked, the alarm pitching her voice a couple of octaves higher than normal.

_Child? _Poe blinked, running the word through his head a few times, trying to make sure he'd heard Rey correctly. _Child child child_

Realization dawned and the reason for her near-hysteric state finally became obvious. Poe almost laughed out of relief. There was just enough brain power left for him to know this was not the time to laugh, however. He knew she would be embarrassed enough as it was and Poe didn't want her to think that he was laughing at her. Plus, this woman could knock him unconscious—or worse—with a flick of a wrist; it really wasn't in his best interest to give even the slightest impression he was mocking her.

"Rey, Rey, calm down, please," Poe beseeched Rey in a soft tone, lightly touching her arm to gain her attention. It worked; she looked at him, her eyes still wide in panic. "I'm...uh..." Poe ran a hand through his hair, a bit lost for words for the best way to explain. "I have...an implant, and it, uh, it prevents conception," he finished, highly embarrassed at how red he could feel his cheeks were.

Rey's wide eyes slowly returned to normal and her cheeks flushed a deep crimson as she averted her eyes; the embarrassment unable to be hidden. "I'm sorry I'm so...naive," she whispered, still unable to look at him.

Poe placed his index finger under her chin so he could lift her face, hoping that she would look at him. He was glad when she did so without prompting. "Rey, it's okay. You've led a...different life than I have, so many things that were normal for me weren't things that were necessary for you to even think about. I would never want to change that about you; it makes you who you are. It just means that what we shared is that much more special." It was his turn to look away before he continued. "I'm just sorry that I couldn't return the purity of the gift you just gave me." He looked down, shame coursing through him at how murky his soul was compared to her untainted one.

"Poe." Rey's voice was incredibly soft and tender. It gave him the courage to look at her. "As you've just pointed out, our lives have been vastly different, so there's no need for you to apologize, either." She then smiled, a mischievous glint in her eyes. "And from what little knowledge I do have about sex, the first time doesn't always have that outcome for the female."

A laugh rumbled throughout Poe's chest as he asked, "You mean the fact that you enjoyed the 'outcome'?

Rey lightly smacked at his shoulder again, but she laughed, too. "Yes," was all she said, her cheeks blushing a lovely pink.

And just like that Poe witnessed the tension fully leave Rey as she dropped her tunic onto the floor and relaxed back onto the mattress beside him. A happy sort of sleepiness overcame him and he laid down beside her. He surmised that she must've felt the same because she situated herself on her side facing away from him, but wriggling back into him. Poe took the hint and rolled onto his side and draped an arm over her, snuggling her back against his chest. They breathed in unison and Rey was soon asleep. A contentedness swept over Poe that he hadn't felt in a very long time and he quickly joined Rey in peaceful slumber.

**I'm so, so sorry this has taken me so long to update. These past few months have been a difficult time emotionally for me. The one year anniversary of my grandma's death was a couple of months ago and I fell into a bit of a depression. I was very close to her my whole life and I'd spent her last year caring for her at home while she was in hospice. I've begun the climb out of the rut I was in and I'm hoping to be able to put more effort into my writing again. **

**On another note, I realized that I'd made some mistakes in the first chapters in relation to the timeline. I was waiting for The Rise of Skywalker to come out on Disney so I didn't have to rent or buy it elsewhere (I know that makes me a bit of a cheapskate, but what can I say? I don't like to waste money if it can be helped). :) Anyway, now that I've watched the movie again a few times, I need to go back and rework what I'd already had written and that will probably take some time since there's so many small details I want to get perfect. I can't promise the updates will be swift, but hopefully not months in between chapters. I also wanted to get a chapter out before I took the time off. I'm sorry it's so short and only Poe's POV, but it's something. Happy reading! **


End file.
